The incident part 1
by naguyaakitame
Summary: this is my first fanfic. I hope you'll like it! in this fic, a new character shows up who likes sasuke and befriended sakura. what's gonna happen if she wil know sakura's one and only love.


**The incident (part 1)**

Inside the academy…

" Ok class, this day will be the end of the week's school days, because of konoha's feast day and holidays. So I hope you will have good and great holidays" announced their Iruka-sensei.

All of the students shouted in approval, but became silent all of a sudden because of Iruka- sensei's voice.

" Class be quiet! There is still more, there will be some good and bad news…"

Everybody in the class commented a disapproving sound for what Iruka- sensei has just said

" Good news is, Hokage- sama just told me that there will be two extensions of the three day- holiday vacation, so that means you will return on Thursday."

"Yes!" everybody shouted

"But the bad news is… I will expect from you on vacation, that you will do trainings…"

"But why will we do trainings Iruka- sensei? It's troublesome!" Asked a confused Shikamaru

"Because, when you return from your holidays, we will have an activity on shadow replication technique and kunai and shuriken throwing. For your shadow replication, I expect you to make three or more replications perfectly and for the kunai and shuriken, I expect all of you to hit the target perfectly also." Added their sensei.

Everybody now in class are moaning in disapproval.

"So that's all for today, good bye!"

Outside the academy…

The new girl at the academy was walking. She has blue green hair and was curly near the tips. It was tied up in a ponytail at the left side of her head. Her hair was so long, that it reached her waist. (Yup! If you can now imagine "she is beautiful") She was wearing light lavender-kimono style dress with a yellow ribbon at her back.

The new girl was walking out of the academy, when suddenly a pink-haired girl was catching up with her.

"Hey! You! The blue green- haired girl!" shouted the pink- head.

The new girl, stop- dead on her tracks and turned around to look at the girl calling her.

"Hey!" Called out the pink- head, who was now approaching her.

"We're you calling me?" asked the new girl

"Yup! Um, you're the new girl right, at the academy?"

"Huh! Um… yeah!" Replied the new girl, now confused as ever.

"Oh! Yeah I forgot, I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura. And you're?"

Asked Sakura, while the girl who was not really listening attentively, instead she fancies almost always daydreaming.

"Huh! Oh! My name right, I'm Akitame, Naguya Akitame, nice to meet you." Replied Akitame.

"Nice to meet you too. So you're Akitame, what a strange nam… hey! Wait a minute, you said you're a '_Naguya_' right?!" Sakura said loudly and happily with excitement and surprise.

" So what if I'm a '_Naguya'_, what's wrong?" Akitame then asked her curiously.

"You know they say that your clan was really great at doing business in Konoha with other countries. But it's kind of weird though, they are some sort of a mys-"

"Um! Sakura how about let's just change the subject. I really don't like to talk about my family." Akitame said, right away, that Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"O-ok! Sure that's fine with-" Sakura then stopped talking and watched amazingly at a raven haired guy with shades of color blue, wearing a blue shirt with an '_Uchiha'_ symbol at the back.

"Sakura, hello! Sakura, what's wrong?!" Akitame asked confusedly. But Sakura didn't say a thing. Instead, she just stand there frozen pointing at the guy, shakily, like she has some kind of extreme illness of shaking.

"To whom are you pointing at? Are you pointing to that guy with raven hair and wears a blue shirt with an _'Uchiha'_ symbol at the back?" But then again Sakura just stand there frozen, nodding.

" Oh! So you like Sasuke right?" Akitame again asked, but discouraged. Sakura only nodded and did not said anything.

To break the silence Akitame was now the one talking to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura! How about you come at my place to drink some tea and have some biscuits?"

"Oh! Sure! No prob." Sakura replied, still fascinated by the sight of Sasuke.

At Akitame's room…

"Oh! Akitame isn't he very handsome, I mean his so popular at the academy, so great throwing kunais and shurikens, his so cute, and his top one in class…"

While Sakura was blabbering about how _"Sasuke is and Sasuke that"_, Akitame was really bothered by something and was now (again or maybe) daydreaming.

'_What if Sakura might get Sasuke first than me'_ Akitame thought so. _'Or maybe when we are chosen our groups for gennins Sakura and Sasuke will be together and not me. And about this, I don't want Sakura, my first friend and my best friend, to be my rival. I just don't want her toe be-'_

Akitame stopped thinking, when Sakura was shaking her.

"Hey! Akitame, why are you again staring blankly into space? Hello! Earth to Akitame?!" Sakura was now tugging her shirt just to stop her from daydreaming.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry. You we're saying?" she then aggressively replied so that it won't be obvious. (Duh! For not listening)

"You we're listening to me right?!" Sakura asked her in a bossy tone in her voice. "Yeah! I was listening. And yeah! Sasuke is kindda cute."

"Hey, Akitame is something wrong? You know, you can tell me anything. That's what friends do." Sakura told her in a worried voice.

"No! No! Nothing's wrong, I just thought of what Iruka- sensei told us about this morning." Akitame excused

"Why? What about it?" Asked Sakura who was now confused and curious

"Nothing!!!"

Akitame then pretended to watch the time on the wall clock and said…

"Oh! Sakura it's getting late, look." (Pointing at the clock)

"Oh my god! Yeah! It is getting late! My mom's gonna kill me, if I don't go home right away. So Akitame see you around, hmm! Why don't you come over at my house tomorrow night, we'll have a sleepover, drinks and games. I'll invite some of our friends and Sasuke."

"Oh! Ok! That will be great. Just call me if it's time to go to your house."

"Ok. Oh! And by the way, thank you for the tea and biscuits. The tea is very delicious and the biscuits are very tasty. Bye."

"You're welcome. Bye."

After that, Sakura went home and Akitame was again alone.

When Sakura left, Akitame then cleaned the table they used.

That night when Akitame was about to sleep, she again thought about Sakura liking Sasuke.

'_What if Sasuke might like Sakura instead of me. I know he doesn't show off his emotions, but what If that happens. I know it's rude to judge, but I just love Sasuke very much. The fact is, I just don't want her to be my rival, and I can accept any girl just not her. It's not like I'm afraid at her or something. It's just because she is my first friend. And I already treated her like my best friend.'_

'_What am I thinking. I'm not that sure yet if Sasuke does really like Sakura. I'm already jumping to conclusions, and jumping to one is really bad.'_

All of these we're asked by her mind (and maybe a million more questions in her mind).

After thinking of those possibilities, of all the day's work, (not really work, let's say… chit- chats) she then fell into a very deep sleep…

**So that's it, first part of my first FanFic. I hoped you like it and would continue to read the second part of 'The incident'. If you're wondering who 'Naguya Akitame' is, you'll find it out in part 2. So for those who want to know more, who she is, you better read, part 2.**

**And please, write some REVIEWS!!! It's ok, if it's negative or positive. I'll appreciate it more if you'll give some reviews. So please, REVEIEWS! REVIEWS! AND MORE REVIEWS!**

**Thank you very much………!!! **


End file.
